Convenient Asymmetry
by deadpmoon
Summary: Kid wish that every single thing was symmetrical in his life, but it's not like every situation can be controled, right? Nothing but crazyness and a lot of life changes are waiting for him in this new group mission that he accepted. (KIDxMAKA)
1. It's deadly to underestimate someone

**Hello everyone. How are you feeling today?**

**I just need you to know that english is not my mother language (I'm from Brazil so I speak portuguese), so please ****_take it easy _****with the grammatical mistakes. I'm translating my own story so I could share it with you too.**

**Enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater, blah blah blah.**

**XXX**

**DEATH THE KID P.O.V  
**

**Simmetry!** Nothing is more beautiful than the accuracy in measurements; nothing but symmetry is what makes the world perfect. Despicable creatures like Soul Eater don't understand the beauty of the perfectioness. I mean, look at his hair! So messy! I was cursed with those three white strips in my hair, I just can't fix it – And I've been trying so hard! (I'm so useless… I'm just a piece of garbage!)… You know what makes me pissed? I'm always asking Soul to fix his hair, but he refuses every damn time. _It's uncool_, he says. DAMN SOUL! If only he was reasonable, he would make sure to brush his hair symmetrically. It's a disrespect to nature balance! I can't just let this happen! I'm responsible for...

"KID, COME BACK TO EARTH!" Liz yelled to call my attention.

"I'm sorry." I cleaned the tears that insisted to fall.

"You were zoning out AGAIN, while having an OCD attack." She rolled her eyes at me and helped me to get up.

"It won't happen again." I said, recomposing my posture.

" I doubt it" She replied, almost inaudible. "Come on, guys, we're late for the class."

"Stein will kill us" Patty observed and giggled, hugging her giraffe plush. We nodded.

When we've got into the class I felt Stein's corrosive and cold look to me. He hated students to get late in his classes as much as I hated the lack of symmetry, so I could understand him a little. Trying to ignore the deadly atmosphere, I sat in my usual place like nothing happened. I greeted all my friends politely – except for Black*Star, that was not even there. Tsubaki was too busy wondering where her partner was. Soul waved sleeply and Maka was the only one who replied likewise.

"Good morning, Kid." She said in low voice, smiling. I smiled back.

In this exact moment, Sid entered the room, interrupting the class.

"Excuse me for a moment, Professor Stein, but Lord Death asked me to call some students. Kid, Maka, Black*Star and respective partners, please come with me." Sid annuncied.

"Oh man, I've just sit!" Liz sighted.

Stein gave his permission and let us exit his class. We followed Sid to Death Room.

"MAKA! MY LOVELY DAUGHTER!" An overexcited Spirit approached.

"MAKA-CHOP!" An injuried Spirit started to cry. Poor Spirit. That chop always seems painful. Maka coldly ignored him.

"Hello Kids! As ever, I have a mission for you! ~" My dad said like he was singing.

"Hi, honorable father. What do we have to do this time?" I asked.

"It's a witch. You just need to go and catch her. Be careful, ok?" He made a positive signal with his giant hands "Oh! Tsubaki, I'm so sorry, but since Black*Star is not here, you can't go with them. Please tell him he will be punished for skipping classes again". He have her a tap on shoulder.

Tsubaki sadly nodded and sighted.

The feeling of a Soul wave sundelly appeared for those who could feel it – and those were me and Maka.

"Hey, Kid! Are you feeling?" She asked me, obviously knowing the answer. I nodded.

"I'm hungry!" Soul observed, wanting to eat a soul more than I could ever understand.

"Let's go bitches" – Patty yelled, excited.

In fact, we were all excited about this mission. We were living peaceful days the past months, and for those who are trained to fight, this isn't exactly exciting. We didn't care about how strong was the witch - At least now we had something challenging to do.

"Come on guys, she near!" Maka was following the waves as a hunting dog follow it's prey. I've always admired how good she was using Soul Perception.

We found the witch quickly. Finally a challenge, that's what a tought a few minutes ago. Unfortunatey I was wrong, because when we saw her, all that excitement for a good fight instaneouly dissipated.

"Oh man, that's boring." Soul was no longer smiling. He was cleary disappointed.

The lovely creature that was emanating the soul waves was now right in front of us and it was a little child. That's right, an innofensive child. It had short brown hair, pretty and shiny blue eyes, a pair of animal ears and a big and full fox tail. She was using childlike white dress. Such a cute witch! Well, we were cleary not in dangerous, so, Soul, Liz and Patty returned to their human forms.

"Can I stay with her? I wiil feed hear, I swear!" Liz said in a joke tone.

"What the hell do you think I am, bitch? A dog?" She said as she pouted.

"BITCH?" Liz exclaimed angrily and started trying to catch the little girl that was now flying. "Soul, Patty, come to help me catch this little pest!" She yelled at them.

Patty wanted since the beggining to participate so she started to run happily. Soul hesitated.

"Why me? Ask Kid or Maka!" He protested.

"Go on Soul, for me, pleaaase? You know that we won't go even if we were paid for that". She asked with cute puppy eyes.

"So uncool" Soul muttered "Whatever."

Since Soul started to run and jump, Maka and I were enjoying the view. We met eyes, stared each other for one second and then started to laugh.

"This is hilarious." I observed, having the funniest moment of my life.

"Right? This can't even been called a mission." She said, smiling.

"Totally agreed." I smiled back.

In that moment the little witch sudenlly turned around and started to fly in our direction.

"You two are soo boring. I need to teach you how to have fun." She simply said and started to do a spell"

"Get the hell down here, damn girl!" Liz yelled, but the witch just ignored her.

"Fox Foxie Foxe!" she pronounced out loud.

Since in a few seconds ago we were too relaxed, we were just not prepared for what came next. She finished quickly the spell and an extremely fast cloud suddenly hit us and there was nothing we could do about it. After a few seconds the cloud dissipated and we could finally see again. I turned around and observed carefully, trying to figure out what happened. The witch was no longer there.

"What the hell happened?" I said in a loud voice. Wait, what was that? Why my voice seemed to be girly?

"Liz, are you noticing something different on me?" I asked innocently.

"Everything seems in the right places for me, Maka." She simply said.

"Maka? Are you nuts? I'm Kid!" I exalted. What the hell was she talking about?

"Kid?" She gave me a strange look "Are you sure?" She seemed to analyses me.

"Of course I'm sure, Liz! For Death's sake, don't you recognize me?" I said confused.

"Oh well, Kid..." She was cleary trying not to giggle "I have a bad notice for you then…" She gave me a small mirror that she was used to carry with her. So I looked at myself and… WHAT THE *** WAS THAT?

"WHY I'M IN MAKA'S BODY?" I yelled so hard that probably the entire city could hear me.

And so Liz, Patty and Soul started to laught. Maka was looking at me, flabbergasted.

Oh damn. That was not good. I was out of my confort zone, more than I could possibly imagine. I WAS WEARING A DAMN SKIRT. Shit. Shit. Shit. That was not good. This was far the most asymetrical situation I've even been since I was born.

**HOW ON EARTH WERE WE GOING TO FIX IT?**

**XXXXX**

This is it guys!

I really need you to tell me what do you think about the fic. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I'm asking for some attention because this is what makes me write more and more and more, so **please, SHARE YOUR OPINION ABOUT THIS FIC!**

I'm always accepting suggestions. I will just translate what I have but I can always add something to make the fic better!

Cya :)


	2. It's so obvious to pretend being you

**Hello everyone!**

So I had sometime to write today...

I'm adapting the story because I noticed I wrote some parts that just... nah. I think it's better this way.

Please enjoy it. :)

**XXX**

**MAKA P.D.V**

I don't know if I can describe exactly how I felt when I saw my body there, right in front of me. I've seen a lot of things in this crazy world. Hey, I live with a talking cat and fight a damn imortal fleabag dog. Even the sun and the moon are bizarre in this place, for Shinigami's sake! But see myself with my own eyes (and without a mirror, of course, duh)? Well, that was new. When I was flabbergasted I really tried to find some logic in the situation (much as in this damn world where I live logic is something dispensable), but it was hard to do it. So I took the risk and analised myself. Obviously, if Kid was in my body, then probably I was in his. To make sure it was not a dream, I looked at "my" hands – There were two skull rings there. Then I touched "my" hair, and damn Kid, why his hair was so soft? I envy him. Well, there was no doubt anymore, I was Kid. It didn't take too long for our friends start to laught out loud. You know what? IT WAS NOT FUN IN **ANY** WAY!

"DAMN KID GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BODY!" I yelled at him furiously. Poor him, it wasn't even his fault, but I wasn't thinking straight.

"But I-" I didn't let him finish the sentence, I was feeling so stressed!

"Where is the witch? I wanna kill her." I asked. Yea, I knew she was gone, but I needed to let my angry get out someway. I wanted to chop that pest so hard that she would bag me to stop. Lucky her she was not there. I was so pissed and the laughs were not helping. Noticing that I looked at my fine friends with fire in the eyes. They got scaried and stopped the annoying noises. I really wanted to kill someone in that moment and I didn't care who it was.

"I'm sorry Maka, but your situation is so stupid I could die laughing" Soul took the risk and teased me.

"So you wanna die? I can help you with that" A tiger would envy my fury in that moment.

"Sorry, sorry, I won't say anything else" he shinkred. After a little pause he completed in a really low voice, but purposely loud enough for me to hear "At least now you don't need to care anymore about your tiny tits" and then he giggled.

"Now you signed your sentence of death." I started to chase him and he couldn't scape because I was extremally fast, thanks to Kid and his awersome agility habilities "CHOP!" he fell on the ground. "Man, her chop as Kid is deadly! We need to make them back to normal so I can tease her again" Soul simply said. I rolled my eyes and ignored him, then I came back to talk to Kid.

"So what are we gonna do now?" I was unconsciously stroking my hair (not mine but I was pretending it was for now) because I was feeling nervous. Kid looked at me afflicted. "What?" I asked impatiently.

"Can you stop stroking my hair? It's ruining the simmetry" He simply said. I breathe heavily and stopped to stroke the hair. For shinigami's sake! So much to worry about and he was thinking about the damn symmetry. I mean, I didn't really care about his OCD attacks but IT WAS NOT THE RIGHT MOMENT!

"SO, what are we…?" He was staring at me again, doing a face and… sweating? "My hair…. Now I can see it right in front of me…. I'm disguting… these lines!" And suddenly he simply knelt on the ground and started to cry. "I'm garbage…. I hate myself… I deserve to die!" Oh damn, he was having an OCD attack. Soul, Liz and Patty started to laugh again. It was official: I was living a hell.

"SHUT UP YOU THREE" I yelled and thank good, they obey my orders. "KID GET THE HELL UP! YOU'RE IN MY BODY, DON'T EMBARASS ME!" I pulled his arm to help him get up. "You're not a freak! The white lines are awesome. I like them. Can you stop now?" He nodded and cleaned the tears. "This is epic." Soul was teasing me again but I was too embarassed even to look at him.

"We can talk to my father" Kid said after recomposing the posture.

"Agreed, let's go. Oh, and the three clows there are **not** going with us" I pointed to Liz, Patty and Soul.

"Party pooper!" Liz yelled at me. I ignored her.

I was so angry with the situation that I was pulling Kid by the hand and I didn't even notice.

"Uh… Maka" He asked shily while we were walking fast.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Er.. Uh… Do we really need to hold hands?" He seemed to blush.

That's when I noticed what I did.

"I'm sorry" I realeased his hand and then turned my face into the opposite way and blushed. "Let's go" and then we continued to walk, now side by side.

We arrived in Death's room fast.

"Hello kids" He stared at us and suddenly started to laught. "Wow, I didn't know I had a daughter! " He teased us. Why, Shinigami-sama? Why even you?

"So you know about the spell" Kid said in a serious tone.

"Yea, I can see yours souls, remember, silly boy? They are not in the right bodies" He giggled. "But I know how to fix it"

We looked at him, the hope was cleary shining in our eyes.

"How?" We asked together, excited.

"You just need to wait the witch decides showing her face again"

"Are you kidding?" We asked together, again, now disappointed.

"No I'm not. Don't worry, she will appear fast" He tried to cheer us up.

"We hope" I said almost crying.

"No mission for you two for a while! Good luck with dealing with the situation " He said happily as it was the most commom situation ever. I wanted to protest about don't let us fight but I felt that I couldn't because he was obviously right. There was no way we could fight on each other bodies.

"Thank you dad. Cya" We left the room really depressed.

"We can't let people discover about our situation." I observed. "Especially Black*Star" We grimmanced.

"I won't let Liz and Patty tell anyone. What about Soul?"

"I have my chop. That's enough" We looked at each other and giggled. In a few seconds we were depressed again.

"We need to control the situation at least." He looked at me contemplative.

"Can't we just pretend to be each other?" I observed.

"Well is not that easy."

"Of course it is. Look at me" And then I straighten the posture to look symmetric and started my awesome imitation of Kid. "Maka! Look! This line on the floor is not in the right place! OH DAMN! I can't fix it! I'm so useless!" and then I made a painful face and forced tears.

"What the hell maka I don't do this!" He protested.

"Of course you do. You're so predictable!" I said and giggled.

"Am I? Says the girl that complains even if someone try to help you doing something for your own good" So he tried to pretend to speak like me "I don't care about my safe! I can obviously handle it myself, I'LL DO IT ALONE!" and at this point I needed to protest against his clearly stereotyped imitation.

"Ouch." I pretended to be offended "I guess we are both kind of obvious sometimes"

He nodded.

"But there's more about me you don't know, i'm not a freak OCD all the time, you know? I act different sometimes." He smiled at me. I don't know why, but I blushed (just a little).

"Well.. I think it go both ways" I smiled back.

"Let's do this way: You go to the mansion with me only for today and then we learn better how to be like each other, so we can do the pretending thing right. How's that sound for you?"

"It seems fine".

"Oh! You don't need to worry about the time. If for some reason you stay too much, you can sleep in the guest room. Is it a problem if you leave Soul alone for one day?" He was obviously being ironic.

"I don't know… Babysitters are so expensive nowardays…" I said in a joke tone. He laughed. "I'm joking. Yea, he can eat a couple noodles and most important he have blair" I made a face.

"Let's go then. It will be a pleasure to have your company. " He gently said and I slightly blushed.

"I think it will be fun" I smiled.

"Yea, it will. Let's go then?"

"Let's do this."

**XXX**

Are you curious guys? Please tell me you are curious.

**Don't forget do tell me your opinion, please.  
**

I'll answer the reviews now!

**passer-by  
**Thank you so much. I'm glad you liked the story. I changed the punctuation because of you, is it better now? Your tip was really useful. Thank you again.

**HiCrazyCow **

Thank you dear, please keep reading it. It's a long project so I hope to see your reviews a lot of times ;)

ChildrenAreMySoulFood

I already replied you by PM but i'm going to say it again lol. Yea it's a comic but since I'm not having time to draw it I'm translating it.


	3. Please teach me about you!

**Hello, how are you today?**

**Please, enjoy it :)**

**xxx**

I will never get used about the extravagance of Kid's mansion. It's so big and full of awesomeness that makes me feel a little envy. Not that I care about money, but I could get used to live in a place where I would sleep without hearing the annoying noises of Soul's videogame every damn night.

"Ok, now that we are here I'll give you the first lesson: How to not get lost in the house!" Kid announced as it was the most normal thing to say.

"Oh man, this is going to take a long time. Good luck, you two, I'm going to take a shower." Liz sighed and left.

"I'm going to play with my giraffe!" Patty went outside the house while singing.

"But her giraffe plushie is here on the desk." I said, confused.

"She's talking about the real one, our pet, Cindy." Again, he said like it was the most common thing in the world.

Who the hell have a pet giraffe? Is it even legal? I decided not to ask.

"Ok let's start the tour." We started to walk.

First we made a course on the first floor. There were so many kitchens there I couldn't tell if it was possible to use all of them. Most other rooms were to have dinner, watch TV or to receive guests. After a long walk whe finally finished the first part of the tour.

We went to the second floor. I lost the count of how many bedrooms and bathrooms the mansion had. I didn't know if I was capable to absorve that much of information…

"Ok." I was afflicted. I needed to stop for a moment and say it. "WHY, for shinigami's sake, this house has so many rooms? How many people live here?"

He blinked and then giggled.

"What's so funny?" I protested.

"I'm sorry, but I'm so used to this house that it's funny to see every guest I introduce it ask the exactly same question." He was trying to hold the laugh.

"What would you expect? It's not everyone that lives in a place that has space for a giraffe on the garden, you know." I couldn't stop me to giggle.

"Yea, you're right." Kid laughed "But I can't tell you why this house is so big. Maybe it's just to maintain a good appeareance. It's one of my father's things." He explained and then we started to walk again.

"I see. But all those empty rooms… Don't you feel a little lonely?" I asked without thinking.

He looked at me and smiled. It was clearly fake.

"No, I'm fine with it."

"I see" I said. _Liar_, I thought.

The truth is, I kind of regreted about asking him such a stupid question. To be honest I felt really sad about his reaction, but it was none of my business, after all. He was my friend, of course, but we weren't that close, so I decided to stay in silent.

"Ok, this is it." Kid announced. "You can stay in the room that is right in front of mine's. It's easier to communicate this way" He opened the door for me.

"Seems reasonable to me" I observed. "Thanks" I smiled.

We entered in my temporary room and I imediatelly loved it.

" T-this bed... IT'S HUGE!" My eyes were shining. I was so excited about it that without any manners, I jumped in the mattress and rolled from one side to another. "So soft, I love it!"

Kid laughed at me.

"Oh, man. I'm sorry about my manners." I blushed.

"There's no reason to be shy" Kid said and then made something really unexpected. He jumped on the other side of the bed. "See?"

I don't know why, but his reaction made me blush more. I imediatelly got up of the bad. We stayed in silent for some seconds.

"Well, make yourself confortable." He said while leaving the room. "If you need something just call me, I'll be in my room"

"Thank you Kid." I smiled and then he left.

I finally went to the bad and sighed. For how long we were going to stay like this? I was afraid of the answer, so I decided try to blank my mind. My eyes were so heavy that, when I blinked, I couldn't find the strenght to open them anymore.

"Maka?" I heard a low voice calling me and then felt a soft touch in my shoulder, making me open my eyes. "I'm sorry to wake you up, but the dinner is ready" Kid said in a gentle voice.

"Did I sleep?" I asked in a tired voice.

"Like a rock" He giggled.

"Oh" I felt embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't even notice".

"I understand. It was a long day after all. Come on, let's give you some energy" He smiled and helped me to get up pulling my hand gently.

Since it was already late, Patty and Liz had already eaten, so it was just Kid and me in the kitchen. That food… was brilliant! So tasty! I was ashamed of how it made my food seems to taste bland. God, it was delicious, so I ate it really quickly. "This food is awesome" I complimented.

"Thanks." Kid smiled.

"Was it Liz who cooked it?" I asked.

He blushed.

"Actually... It was me"

"Oh." I was in shock. I didn't know he had this kind of hability. "Well, it sure looks like a god's work." I smiled and licked the spoon.

He seemed to blush more than before.

"Uh… Did you finish? Let's go back" He turned his face, quickly got up and put the dishes on the kitchen.

We walked up the stairs in an uncomfortable silence.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked, confused.

"Uh? No, of course not." Kid said. "Sorry, I'm just not used to compliments, I guess" He was looking at the opposite direction of my face.

"Okay them" I decided to let it go.

We finally arrived. He stopped in front of his room.

"So, do you want to go back sleep?" He asked and didn't receive an answer because I wasn't paying attention. Reason? I was really curious about how his room looked like. I mean, with all the OCD thing he had, it was surely a peculiar place. I tried to peek without him notice, but I failed. "Do you want to take a look?" He asked. Did this guy read my mind? Well, I couldn't resist to accept his offert.

When I entered I took a quickly look around I felt a little disappointed. It was a normal room. There was nothing there like two beds or two desks to maintain the symmetry, it was just a normal (rich) boy's room. Maybe he didn't noticed it or thought it was symmetric in some way, but to avoid an OCD attack I decided to not comment about it. At least, after some research, I found one interesting thing there: A portrait! It was Kid, probably when he was six or seven years old.

"Aw! You were sooo cute!" I smiled at the photo.

He blushed.

"Well, everbody is cute when little" He observed.

"The problem is when people grow up." I laughed. It didn't took too long for me to notice that it was a stupid thing to say in that moment, so I desperately tried to correct the phrase "No, I didn't mean you're ugly! Actually you're even cutier than when you were little!" I said without thinking.

He looked at me, surprised. Oh shit. I tried to correct myself but I made it even worse. Now it was me that was blushing (A LOT). "I-I didn´t mean that. I-I. Oh well, just forget it" I gave up explaining him because I didn't want the situation werdier than it already was. I tried not to look at him in the eyes; the situation was so embarassing that there was no way I could look at his face in that moment.

"My dad used to hug me all the time, you know" He simply said, I guess he was trying to make the atmosphere get better.

I looked at him, no longer embarrassed. "Really?" I smiled. "He's a good father, isn't him?"

"Yeah, he's the best" He smiled back. "I wish I could seem him more often. But, you know what, it was worse when I was a child. He was busy as he is now, but I was all day at home having particular classes and his was always working at Shibusen. Despite this, I knew he was the only one who cared about me. Other kids of my age couldn't play with me because their parents was scary about my nature. Butlers and maids were there for me just because there were paid to do it. Because of this I was a lonely child and used to cry a lot. I didn't understand the situation. Why he was never at home? Why the other kids didn't like me? See this teddy bear? "He pointed me the plush on a desk. I nodded. "My dad gave me when I was six. He said that I could hug him as he hugged me if I ever I felt lonely. He was precious to me, because it was my only friend. Now, of course, I undestand my father and I'm used to his absence, but…." He looked at me surprised. There were tears on my face. "Why are you crying, Maka?"

"It's so sad, Kid" Without thinking, I sundelly hugged him with all my strenght. "Don't worry, you have friends now, you can count on us. You can count on me" He hesitated at first, but after a while, he hugged me back. After some minutes in silence we separated.

"Thank you Maka." He smiled. "Please don't tell anybody about this." He asked shily.

"You don't need to say. I won't, I promise." I smiled and he smiled back.

Again, we stayed a few more moments in silence.

"Hey kid. Can I ask you a question?" I decided to break the silence.

"Of course." He was waiting for me to tell him what it was.

"Why you decided to tell me this? I mean, It's not that I don't want to know about you, actually its quite the opposite. I want it, but… You don't look like someone who like to share this kind of feeling... Am I wrong?" I asked.

"Yea, this is true. " Kid looked up toughfull. "I don't know why. I just wanted to tell you." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, thanks for that" I smiled and thought how good it was to now something about him. I felt we were now a little closer than before.

"I'm going to sleep, ok?" I said.

He nodded, "Good night Maka, sleep well" He smiled.

"Good night Kid" I waved my hand and then left his room.

The next morning Kid sudenlly appeared in my room and woke me screaming and shaking me. "Come on, Maka, wake up!"

"What the hell Kid?" I asked really upset.

"I woke up and my hair was a mess. I tried so many times to fix it but I just can't…. I can't fix these ponytails!" He was almost crying, pointing to one of them that were slightly lower then the other one.

I sighed.

"Just release the hair, then is gonna be symmetrical." It was pretty obvious, wasn't it?

"Oh" He looked surprised "How didn't I think about that? Thanks Maka!" Then he made what I told him to do and I rolled my eyes. He looked at his new hairstyle on the mirror and smiled.

"Cute!" He said in a low voice, probably forgeting for a moment that I was in the room, too. I slightly blushed, but there was no reason to do it. It was pretty obvious that he was just talking about the symmetry.

"Guys! Guess what?" A happy Liz suddenly appeared.

We looked at her in doubt. "I totally found a way to make you back to your bodies" she told us. We looked at her with some hope.

"Really? How?" We asked, excited.

"Kid, you just need to kiss Maka on the cheek. The opposite works too." She simply said.

"What the hell Liz? Are you kidding us right?" Kid asked as suspicious as me.

"Of course I'm not. Your dad told me, Kid." She was smiling.

"And why my dad would tell YOU something like this instead of telling ME?" He looked at her deep in the eyes, really suspicious about what she was saying.

"Because you were sleeping, duh." She rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure? I doubt that this is going to work" He observed.

"You will just know if you try it, smartass." Liz said giving him a blink.

"Whatever" He looked at me and seemed a bit embarassed. "May I, Maka?" He asked me.

"Yea, go on" I simply said.

We stared each other for one long moment. Liz was observing, probably expecting something.

"Ok, I can't." He finally said. "This is too weird"

"Why?" Liz asked.

"Why? Because it feels like I'm kissing myself!" He yelled at her.

"Then close your eyes and imagine it's Maka!" She adviced.

"THIS IS EVEN WORSE!" He suddenly blushed a lot.

"For god's sake, Kid, let me do it!" I got tired of waiting him, so I closed my eyes and did it myself. I really don't know why, but it made me blush a lot.

"So, it worked?" I asked him. When I openned my eyes, a shocked Kid was staring me with a hand in his cheeck. He was as red as a tomato and I couldn't judge him because I was equally blushing. "No, of couse not" I answered me myself. I didn't know why I was expecting something. It was one of Liz's stupid ideas, but maybe because I was too desperate I thought it worth gives it a try.

"If in the cheek didn't work, why don't you try it on the mounth?" Liz asked and blinked.

"NO WAY!" Kid and I yelled together. We looked at the opposite sides, blushing.

"Ok, that's enough. The kiss story is all fake." Liz announced as it wasn't obvious before. "I just felt that teasing you both was a good idea" She giggled evily.

We looked at her really pissed.

"What was that for, Liz?" Kid asked with anger in the eyes.

"I was just confirming something" She blinked and it was about to leave the room when she suddenly stopped to say something. "Oh man, you two are so obvious" Then she left singing.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Kid asked me still pissed about her joke.

I just wanted to forget about what happened. I didn't know why I was so embarrassed about it and I didn't want to know. We had problems enough to deal with. I didn't need to think about this, so change the subject seemed to be a good way to escape.

"I don't know. Can we visit your giraffe?"

**xxx**

**I'm sorry about the grammar mistakes. I'm kind of sleepy.**

**Soo, how was it? Was it good? Bad? Awesomw? Please tell me! I WANT MY PAGE RAINING REVIEWS! Ok? Please? :**

**Thank you for reading, I see you on the next chapter!**

**Now I'm going to answer my adorable readers:**

**The-Anime-Book-Writer** Yea, I will! So please, don't stop reading ok? :)

**HiCrazyCow** About going to the bathroom, i'm not going to explore this part, it's so weird that I'm embarassed (I will let you to your imagination). Lol. Maybe i'm going to explore something about bath, but we will see. Thanks for reading, please continue following ok? :D

Here's the comic's link: art/Convenient-Asymmetry-Cover-409307965

It's not the best artwork (i'm getting better now because I'm training), but you can give it a try.


	4. Let's fly together!

**_Guys, please. If you like the story, support me with a review. _**

**It takes you only one minute and I'll sure answer it. It means a lot. Really.**

**AND... I'M SORRY GUYS... I'M SO DAMN LATE... I just have a lot of homework to do... University is like hell sometimes.**

**Well, please, make yourself confortable and enjoy the chapter! **

**xxx**

**Kid P.O.V**

We went outside the house to visit Patty's giraffe, Cindy.

"It wasn't a joke, afterall" Maka looked surprised at the animal. "Can I touch her?" She asked with puppy eyes.

"Yea, of course" With my permission, she petted Cindy. "So, Maka, about our problem..." She looked at me in doubt "You need to know that I will try my best not freaking out about symmetry… I mean, it will be hard of course, but for your well-being, I'll try to…. Ig...no...re… it…." It was so hard to say... It was like a blasphemy for me, but since I needed to respect Maka's integrity, I should try my best to avoid OCD attacks.

"Kid..." She looked at me, almost crying.

"What? Are you sad? Are you going to cry? Did I say something wrong?" I was really surprised about her reaction. I mean, this is wasn't what I expected.

"I'm not sad, I'm just touched" She smiled "I mean, I know how much symmetry means to you. I didn't know that you would go so far just to help me!" The way she put my intentions made me blush a little.

"Well, you're my friend! It's natural to support each other' I said, trying not to look her in the eyes. Then, she gave me a quick hug. I wasn't expecting it. "Thank you Kid, but you don't need to force yourself, ok?" She looked at me with a smile. I nodded, feeling a little embarassed.

"Just try not do embarassing poses in front of people and that's enough" She made a posive sign with her polegar.

"Thanks, Maka" I smiled at her. I was really happy that we had a mutual respect for each other's limits. Maybe this fake thing didn't need to be a difficult task; we would just have to support each other when necessary. "Ok", I was now a little excited and finally ready for teaching her about her next lesson "It's time for lesson two!" I announcied "You'll learn how to fly on Belzebuub!" I ran inside the house to get the skate and came back quickly.

"I-I don't think I can do it." She seemed to be a little bit hesitant. "Why, are you afraid of height?" I said in a joke tone. She stayed in silence. Her reaction made me notice I was actually right about it. "Well, that's unexpected" I observed surprised about the recently discovered fact. Maka, the great and (almost) fearless Maka, afraid of high? "Please don't tell Soul and Black*Star" She said in a desperate tone. I giggled "Don't worry, Maka, I won't. I wouldn't tell them even if you didn't ask for it" I tried to make her feel more relaxed. "Thanks" She seemed relieved. "Ok, so, let's start? Don't worry; I will help you surpass your fear." I said in a serious tone and she seemed to trust my words.

I put the skateboard on the floor and then started to give her the instructions.

"It's pretty simple to mount it. Put one foot in the skate and the other one on the floor" She made as I said.

"Now what?" She was holding my arm, probably still feeling a little insecure about the fly issue.

"Now use your soul waves to make it fly. As long as a person has strong soul waves and, of course, with my permission, it's possible to fly with the skateboard. Wich means we're lucky, since your waves are as much strong as mine's" I observed "And now here's the difficult part: The skateboard work as a connection between its magic and your soul. Because of this, you can't let your emotions control you while you're flying. If you do it, your soul waves will become agitated and you won't be able to maintain the equilibrium. What means you will need to surpass your fear if you want to fly on it." I observed.

"How am I supposed to do that? She asked a little annoyed.

"Well, I will show you that flying isn't that scary." With this said, I mounted the belzeebub. "Come on, Maka, hold me. We will fly together!" I said.

"I'm totally ready for it" She was obviously bluffing.

"You're trembling" I said in an inaudible voice. I tried hard to hold my laught.

I started to fly higher and higher in slow motion. "Open your eyes slowly!" I ordered her after taking a considerable distance from the ground. Then, I waited for reaction, afraid that she would freak out. What she did next was really unexpected.

"Man, you were right! This is incredible!" She exclaimed. I could tell by her soul wavelenghts that she was feeling totally relaxed. "We can see the entire city from here!" She said.

"Wow, how can someone loose a fear that quickly?" I asked her, really surprised about it. "I don't know! This… is different from other situations I've experienced. I sure can feel great here… How can I explain it? It makes me feel like… I'm on top of the world!" She didn't have to say more. I understood what she meant really quickly, since I was always using Belzeebub. The sensation of the wind blowing a refreshing breeze and the sun warming the entire body, the feeling of watch safely the movement of an entire city, its sure makes anyone feels great. Since its a few amount of people that have soul waves like me and Maka, both of us was the only two people in the world that experienced the amazing sensation of flying on Beelzebub.

"I'm glad I can share this feeling with someone else" I said with a smile in my face, and then went back to the ground. "You're lucky to ride this skate everyday. It does sure make you feel like a great person" She observed, and she was right about it. Maka seemed to understand me more than I thought someone could do it. I couldn't help but smile. "It's your turn, Maka. Try to fly on it by yourself" I offered, and she mounted it fast, really excited about it. "Don't forget to co-" I didn't need to finish the sentence. When I noticed, she was already flying, so I gave up on instruct her. I hate to admit it, but that girl was good, even better than me! It took only a few minutes and she already surpassed her fear plus she was mainting the equilibrium with no difficulties. Admirable! I'm glad I had a friend like her.

After a few minutes, she came back. "So, how I was?" She asked me with a beautiful smile in the face.

"Awesome, just like me!" I said in a convinced way and gave the thumbs up. "Ew, you're talking like Black*Star!" She did something like an "excalibur showed up face" and then giggled. "You're right. This is dangerous, I should stop. I don't want to be Maka-Chopped." I put myself in a defensive position.

"Don't worry, it's just people who truly deserve this punishment will have it. As long as you be a good boy, you will be safe. I'm a fair person" She blinked.

"Well, thanks, Miss Albarn. I'll take this as a compliment" I giggled "Hey. How about we go inside and eat something? It's already lunch time" I observed.

"Sounds good to me" With this, we began our way to the kitchen "Oh! I almost forgot it! About Belzeebub, when we are back to our bodies, you can ask me anytime. I will let you fly on it." I said. I was still feeling great about the sensation of sharing a nice feeling with a good friend. That was a new experience for me.

"Thank you, Kid! Maybe, we can fly _together_ again, sometime. It's better to share all the sensation in real-time, both of us, don't you think?" With her words, I couldn't avoid blushing.

"You're right, Maka. Let's fly together sometime, then" I said and smiled.

"It's a deal." She tapped me on the shoulder.

We went to the kitchen. Liz and Patty were there. "Hey guys. Where did you go?" Liz asked with eating a piece of meat. "I was teaching Maka how to fly on Belzeebub" Liz seemed suprised. "Wow! Since when you allow people to use your skate?" She was cleary being ironic. "Don't pretent to be fool, Liz. You know it's not that simple", I sighed. "I'm just messing with you, silly" She giggled. I looked at her with a 'you don't say' face. After that, we lunched with no more problems. Patty told some jokes; Liz did some gossip (Maka and I couldn't care less) and we shared funny stories. It was fun to spend time with them, I had to admit it.

After that, we went to the living room to watch a movie. We couldn't decide between romance and action, it was Maka and I (action) against Liz and Patty. Since Maka was the visit, they gave up of their boring movie. "C'MOM! SHOOT HIM!" Maka yelled in the middle of a scene. It was really funny to see her so excited about just a movie. I didn't knew she was like this. Her happiness… It was contagious. "DO IT, DUDE!" Liz and Patty joined her in the end. I didn't expect something different.

After the movie, Liz and Patty decided to go shopping. Maka and I stayed, since was almost time for her to go home.

"Do you want to see my particular library before go back home?" I didn't want to admit, but the last thing I wanted was to let her go home. I was really enjoying spending time with her.

"Yes, of course!" She imediatelly exclaimed, more than excited.

When we arrived, she seemed to be a little puppy discovering a new place."HUGE!" She said, walking on side to another.

"Where should I start?", she was talking to herself.

"I recommend the fantasy session" I adviced. She stared me. "Hell yea!" She said and then we went to the session. "It's sure have great books here!" she exclaimed "Can I lend some?" She asked shyly. I nodded. "OH MY! Is this the trilogy _lord of the rings_?" That's how she started a subject that took two hous for us finish talking about. Whe had a good time together. Suddenly, I noticed that we forgot about the time.

"Oh-oh Maka, look at the time" I remaided her. She sighed. "I don't wanna go home" She said, clearly disappointed. I looked at her, she looked at me. We stayed in silence for a moment. It was like she was asking me for help. So, I planned a great excuse.

"You know what? I still need to teach you something about how to be me" It was pretty obvious I was lying, but I didn't care. She knew it, and she seemed not to care too. "Right? I have a lot to learn! Hey, can you lend me your phone? I'll call Soul." With this, we went to the living room.

**MAKA P.O.V**

I really didn't want to go. I was finally having a good time, I was tired about Soul pulling my leg becase of everything I liked, and Kid was different. It didn't care what it was, he never judged me, and this was one thing I loved about him.

"Hello, Soul, it's Maka" I said when my partner answered the phone.

"Maka, why are you not home yet? You were supposed to be here like hours ago. What are you doing?" He exalted and seemed really annoyed. I sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, I was going to be late, DAD, but it doesn't concern to you at all." I made a pause. "I still need to be in the mansion, can you live without me for one more day?" I asked him being ironic.

"Are you having fun with Kid?" Soul asked, ignoring my question. I stayed in silence. What could I possible say? It was true, but I didn't want to admit in public.

"Pff. You do what you want, tity tits. If you want to be all lovey-dovey with him, I don't ca-" His tone made me feel so pissed that I hung up the phone on him. Kid looked at me with a worried face.

"Don't worry, Kid, it was just Soul being Soul." I tried to relax. It took like one minute for the phone to ring. I rolled my eyes and answered it, already knowing who it was. "What is it, Soul?" I was felling really annoyed.

"I'm sorry Maka, I didn't act cool. You do as you wish, just don't forget to tell me first, because I always get worried. I care about you." I didn't want a babysitter, but since he was being really kind, I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Soul. I'm sorry, I was really rude. I'll let you know the next time, okay? 'till tomorrow." I said.

"Cya, maka." He said in a gentle voice. "YAY! MAKA IS NOT COMING HOME! FUN FUN FUN! VIDEOGAMES, FUN FUN!" I heard Black*Star screaming in the backs. I just pretended that I it didn't happened and hung up the phone.

Kid was staring me. "I'm going to stay for today!" I smiled and he smiled back. We knew the rest of the day was going to be fun!

**xxx**

**This is it, guys ! Sorry about the cliffhanger. **

**PLEASEEEE, if you like the story, Just don't read and immediately close the window. It makes me feel that you're not enjoying the story enough (and if it's like that, let me know. As long as it's a constructive criticism, I like to read it so I can improve myself).**

**Next chapter: It's witch hunt o'clock! **

**Answering the reviews:**

QuantamTheory OH MY GODNESS! OH MY DAYUM! You're the author of "Life lessons" I love so much your fanfic. Thanks for your support. I'm so glad you liked! It means a lot to me! Please don't stop reading my fic!

The-Anime-Book-Writer HERE IT IS! :D


	5. It's witch hunt o'clock!

**Finally, guys, I wrote this chapter! Sorry, I was too busy...**

**I hope you like it. :)**

**xxxx**

**KID P.O.V**

I only noticed how late it was when I looked through the window. The sunset was gone, it was already dark outside.

"Time flies!" Maka observed.

"Yea, it's late. Should we prepare a lunch?" I asked, predicting that she was hungry.

"Sure, why-"Maka was interrupted by the song of the… door bell? We looked at each other in doubt.

"I don't have idea who could possible be." I observed "Let's find out, then" she said and then we went to the living room to open the front door, wondering who was there. When the door was opened, we could do nothing but stare at the guests with a poker face.

"Aren't you gonna let your God in, Kid?" It was Black*Star. Soul was by his side, posing cool (how he could possible think he's cool with that asymmetrical hair of him?) and waving to us. Maka was looking at him almost shouting in her mind something like 'what the hell are you two doing here?'

"I wish this was a valid option…" I sighed and made a sign with my hand, allowing then to enter the house.

"Well, I was talking to Kid, Maka…" Black*Star said, looking at me like I was a freak. Maka and I exchange glances. Holy crap, I forgot about our incident. I was not in my body! Well, at least now we knew Soul didn't tell Black*Star about us – but something in my mind was telling me he didn't make it with good intentions…

"I bet you guys are thirsty. Maka and Soul, can you help me, please? You can wait here, Black*Star, since you're "God" I will prepare you a drink" Maka said smartly (besides the irony about Black*Star being a god), as expected of her.

"Smart boy" Black*Star winked and gave the thumbs up, ignoring the fact it was she was cleary being ironic. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I can help" I said and smiled to her. "C'mom, Soul Eater Evans" Maka pulled him by the arm with all her (or mine) strength "Ouch, ouch, ouch" He muttered. I had to contain my laugh.

"That hurts, Maka! That was not cool at all!" An indignated Soul said, rubing his arm. Maka rolled her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here? And why Black*Star is with you?" She asked. "Well, Liz and Patty invited us to watch horror movies. Since our apartment is too small, I suggested this could be done here. Isn't this cool? You and Kid can watch it with us too." He smiled with his sharky teeth. Maka clearly wasn't convinced.

"Seriously, Soul? You didn't even like horror movies. And you even brought Black*Star with you… What the hell?" She exalted.

"What could I possible do? He was right by my side! Why you always need to have explanations for EVERYTHING?" Soul asked. Well, I was seeing where it was going.

"I'm going to offer Black*Star some chips" I said in a low voice. They were too busy arguing so I carefully got a pack of chips, a coke and left the room. Black*Star looked at me. "Why Kid and Soul are arguing like a couple?" He was probably hearing them, but not good enough to understand what they were saying. I sighed and sit next to him, offering the potato chips. "It's probably something about Soul fixing his stupid hair" I said. Black*star giggled. I got the remote control and turned on the TV loud enough to cover their voices.

**MAKA P.O.V**

I was really pissed. "Great, now you scared Kid." I said.

"Kid, Kid, Kid! Stop mention him everytime you talk! Three days ago you two almost didn't talk with each other… But now you even want to sleep in his house. As your soul partner, I want you to think more careful about your actions" He exalted.

"Are you kidding me? Soul, this is MY life! I have enough parental problemens, I don't need another father to tell me what to do!" I yelled at him. He ignored me. "I don't like what you're doing, Maka." He said. "You know what? Nothing you said makes sense, Soul. You're just upset because I'm spending more time with him than with you. Admit you're feeling jealous" I observed.

"Of course I am, I'm like your brother. This is my function." Soul was being too overprotective, and I didn't like it. I was old enough to make my own decisions.

"Well, please stop worrying. I'm here because I **want **to be here. End of discussion" I said, being really emphatic.

"So I was right. You like him" he observed as a conclusion. I looked at him in shock. "Excuse me?" I pretended I didn't hear. "You heard me. If you're not here today because of the incident but because you want to be here, it means you like him." I blushed and I couldn't cover it.

"No, it doesn't! Stop making stupid conclusions about everything!" I almost yelled. I didn't like him! It was just… enjoyable to be by his side.

"You say what you want, I got my answer. Oh, about the horror movie invitation, it's all true. Only for you to know, I started to like horror movies since I saw one on Black*Star house. I'm sorry about my drama, but it was necessary. You never tell me your feelings, anyway." he gave the thumbs up and began to put soda on a cup. I sighed. How the conversation has turned into that? For a moment, I was speechless 'to hell with this, let him think what he wants. I don't care.' The room was silent for a minute. I started to put some chips in a bow.

"Black*Star will love to discover about your little incident!" He said to himself, but loud enough for me to hear it. Cleary he was trying to tease me. What I did next… well, it has to be done. He was asking for it.

"CHOP!" I hit him with a recipe book that was right by my side. "Wow, I think I lost part of my brain now, but it worthed" Soul dramatically said and then started to giggle. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"You know I love you, right, Maka? Just tell me if you need some help with Kid, ok?" he tap me on my shoulder. "I don't l… " I sighed, trying to calm down. Even tought he deserved, I didn't want to give him another chop. It would probably kill him. "Screw this" I sighed, giving up on convincing him. We got all the snacks and went to the living room. What I saw next made me wanna die.

**KID P.O.V**

Maka and Soul were still fighiting on the kitchen and something told me I made the wrong decision coming to the living room. Not because I was regretting that I didn't do anything to stop their argument, but because of Black*Star's presence. He made me do something I was avoiding since I made a promise to Maka… I had an OCD attack. It's not that I wanted to, but! He was ruining the symmetry, like usual! At first, I noticed that a button of his shirt was missing…. He didn't even care! HOW? But it wasn't only this. He sinned. The damn pest opened the bag of chips on **the wrong side**… I swear I tried to ignore it. But I couldn't. It was just too much…

"Black*Star, why the hell did you open the pack of chips on the wrong side?" I asked. I wanted to shut me up but I couldn't stop myself to say it.

"What? Since when do you care about this kind of shit, Maka?" He asked. BLASFEMY!

"Simmetry isn't shit! Simmetry it's the most important thing in the world" I put my hand in my mouth so I could stop talking. Black*Star stared at me and raised his eyebrowns. In that point he were probably already suspecting about something.

"Wow, Maka" He said "You're spending too much time with Kid" He concluded. Well, I was relieved. For one moment I fogot I was talking with my dumbest friend, Black*Star… "Don't tell me you care as much as Kid about symmetry now." He said and was exalating a prankish aura. He looked at me with devil eyes and grabed his own foot. I feared the worst.

"What if I take off only **one** of my shoes?" He threatened. "You wouldn't dare" I stared him with a glower look. He smiled and took off a shoe. "Put it back." I said in a serious tone. "No." He replied. I had the feeling that I was already loosing. "Please." I said, trying to feel calm. "So beg to your God!" He said, almost like giving an order to a vassal. I needed to control myself, but was losing control of my conscience. "PLEASE!" I finally gave up. He won. I felt on the floor and started to bag. "Put this thing back!" I said. I was a looser. Garbage. I broke my promise with Maka and now I was crying on the floor like a baby. I really deserved to die…

Black*Star started to laugh. A lot. That's when Maka and Soul arrived.

"Look, Kid! Maka is acting exactly like you! Just because of a stupid shoe! Did you do a brain wash on her?" He said. That guy was making fun of me, but it was not funny at all. Maka sighed. That was a long sigh, I felt bad for her, and it was my fault she was pissed... She first approached and helped me to get up and didn't say me a word. Black*Star looked at her in doubt.

"Aren't you gonna freak out, too?" He asked. "MAKA-CHOP!" She hit the blue-haired boy right in the face. Where she found the book? I don't have idea. He rubbered his face and looked at us with a really stupid face. "But…She… He…" He was ponting to us, obviously confused. How stupid a person can be?

"Are you that idiot, Black*Star?" She said. "Kid and I switched bodies because of a spell, this is what happened." She finally said. He stopped to think for a moment. "Oh!" Finally, the penny has dropped and he started to laugh again. "Priceless" He said, and then Soul started to laugh too "I know" tha albino said. "Kid, tell me, what's the colour of her panties?" Soul gave the thumbs up and laughed more. What the hell was wrong with them? What a stupid question to ask. I ignored them, but Maka seemed to feel really, really annoyed. She left the room in silence.

"Both of you are insensitive jerks" I said. A sensation of guilty suddenly appeared on the air. I decided to follow Maka and left then to think about their actions. "Maka, are you ok?" She was in the guest room. I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to confort her. She looked at me with a sad face.

"I'm fine, it's just that all this thing is too difficult to deal with. I mean, we are ourselves, it's just too difficult to pretend to be the other, and our friends are not helping" She said. I sighed. "I know. Look, I'm sorry. I broke our promise" I try not to look her in the eyes, since I was feeling guilty. "It's not a problem, Kid. You like simmetry. This is what you are. You don't need to change yourself because of a promise. I like you the way you are and it's not a spell that it's going to change that." Whi this said, she put her hand over mine, problably in a friendly way. I blushed anyway. **A lot, **and I didn't know exactly why. It didn't matter it was a simple touch; it just made my heart race. She looked at me in the eyes with those amazing green eyes of her. Was she… blushing, too?

All I know is, for a second, we stared at each other and the time stopped for me. I didn't how to react, I was feeling nervous but I definetely didn't want that moment to end. That feeling that I couldn't explain, that good sensation... It was all new…

"Am I interrupting something?" Liz voice made us jump to the opposite sides. In that moment, I probably looked like a tomato. "No" I said, trying to fake a serious composture. Liz smiled.

"Let's watch the movies!" Patty yelled in the corridor. We all went to the living room. We greeted Tsubaki and sat on the sofa, then, the movie started. "I'm sorry, Maka, I was being idiot" I could hear Black*Star and Soul apologizing to her. It made me feel better. "HELL NO! WE DIDN'T BUY CANDIES!" Patty yelled in the middle of a scene. "What it's done, it's done, Patty!" Liz said. "Don't worry, Liz. Let me go buy the candies" I offered, it was a great excuse to let me leave the mansion and have some peace. "If you insist" Liz said. "Maka, do you mind to go with him? He's not good at shopping food." Liz asked. "Of course I can, food shop is what I do best!" She looked excited. "Don't forget my favorite!" Soul announcied. We left the house and since the shop was a few kilometers from the mansion, we decided to go on foot.

"Finally, now we have some peace!" Maka declared. I nodded.

"It's just too much for one day" I said. "I couldn't agree more." She giggled. "How about that: Before we buy the chocolates, we go to the coffe and eat something tastier than chips?" I suggested. This way, I could finally have some time alone with her. She looked excited. "It's an awesome idea. Let's-" She didn't finish her sentence and I knew exactly why.

"Did you…?" She asked me. "Yea, I'm feeling. It's her, the witch!" We started to look for her, using our soul perception, but I was feeling that we are playing hide'n'seek. "Please, little fox, show yourself!" I shouted, hoping she didn't ignore me. For our happiness, she appeared right in front of us.

"What do you want?" She looked at us with that cute devilish face. "You know what we want. Please switch our bodies back!" I was bagging. "Pleaaaaase!" For the first time, I saw Maka bagging too. She made a thoughful face. "What's in it for me?" She asked. I didn't know what to give her. Thank god Maka was smartier than me.

"What's you name, little witch?" Maka smiled gently. The little witch looked at her a little embarrassed. "I'm Khai." She said. "What if we buy you an icecream, Khai? Would you transform us back?" The witch stayed in silence. "Please, accept it. We are really exhausted and it's all because of your spell..." She said in a sincere tone, a good one to talk with a little child.

"Aren't you mad, are you? I was just playing with you guys." The little witch said. "No, we're not. Let's be friends, ok? What do you say, it's a deal?" Maka looked at her with puppy eyes. "Hmm… Ok." She said. 'THANK GOD!' I thought. "As long as you help me to find my next victims" She said. Maka and I exchanged delvilish glances.

"We know exactly who recommend to you" I said with an evil smile on my face. "Great!" Khai said. She seemed satisfied. The fox shaked her wand and in a moment we were back to our original bodies.

"Thank you, Khai!" We said together, feeling really relieved. Maka hugged her tightly. Then, Khai made a spell to hide her ears and tail (to look more like a human child) and raised her hands "Let's eat ice-cream!" She said. Maka took Khai's right hand. To support my friend, I took the little witch's left hand and then we started our way to the icre cream shop.

"You two look like my mamma and pappa! Are you a couple?" The little girl said, what made us blush. "We're just friends!" Both of us yelled in chorus.

The witch hunting had a happy ending. With our bodies no longer switched, my first though was that our problems were finally solved. But I was terrible wrong, because it made then even worse.

**xxx**

**Please, review! If you don't, I will cry :(**

**Answering the reviews:**

QuantamTheory

I'm so glad you like my story. I like to build relationships, it's much more interesting than make everything happens fast. They are descovering a new sensation, it's awesome to be in love so they need to enjoy every moment, and it takes a little time to people realize their own feelings. I hope you still like the way i'm leading the storyline. I want to make it feel natural!

OppositesExist

Here it is!

imperfectionist4242564

Thank you so much! I'll do my best to make it even better!

hispurplepanda

Here it is. What do you think? Did you like it?


End file.
